Sacrifice
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: Sasuke decides to get himself a job, and he finds himself with a certain blonde coworker. Something happens and Sasuke is forced to find out what's wrong with Naruto. Crap Summary. NaruSasu Auish, kinda BDSM, Lemon, YAOI, all the good stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, I just own this fic!

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, male kink, Angst, all the good stuff! Sorta BDSM I suppose.

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Summary: Sasuke decides to get a job, and he finds himself with a certain dobe as his coworker.

When life gives you lemons , make chocolate milk and write PWP.

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sacrifice

Uchiha Sasuke walked out of his house early one December, determined. He had spent the last week deciding that he was going to find a respectable job. Sure, he had the Uchiha fortune, and the property to go with it, but he had no intention of living off of that until there was nothing left. He wanted to earn what he had and wanted to get some hands on experience.

So, earlier that week, he'd sent his application to a restaurant. They had called him this morning and told him that they'd love to hire him, and they wanted him to come in today see how he fared on a trial day. He had applied to help with the cooking, so he wouldn't actually be seen by anyone, he didn't want to annoy the owner with his hordes of noisy, rambunctious fangirls.

He frowned slightly. He had never really done anything like this before, he'd obviously cooked, but he just cooked what he needed, never for taste or general liking. Well, he would see today.

He came around the bend and saw the stylish little restaurant just being opened by Mr. Hiwasaka, and he ran to catch him.

The older man turned to him and grinned, "Ah Sasuke, nice to see your here early, go on ahead, I just have to put the sign up."

Sasuke nodded, and walked inside, he looked around at the nice black leather booths with red tables, already set with forks and knives. It was a very well kept restaurant.

He turned when he heard the door chime, and watched his new boss stroll in.

"Well, we need to get started before people start coming in with the breads and such," Hiwasaka said kindly, " The chef is already putting some things together back there, I told him he'd have a new coworker today so there should be no problem. Go ahead through those doors, hope you have a good day!"

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks." Then he walked through the swinging doors and almost died.

There stood Naruto Uzumaki, who dropped the pot he was holding instantly when he saw his new coworker. "Sasuke?! You're the new guy?!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You're the Chef?!" Sasuke outright stared at him.

There was an akward moment of silence, and then Naruto sighed, "Well, I guess there's nothing for it, here." He said turning and grabbing an apron off the hook, tossing it to Sasuke.

"You're...umm...not mad?" Sasuke asked, tying the apron on.

"No, shocked would be a better word for it, but I do need the help, today's one of our busiest days." Naruto sighed. "Grab the big cast iron pot, we have to get working."

* * *

Breakfast was fairly easy, it's hard to go wrong with eggs, and the meals were all fairly similar, so it wasn't hard to keep up. Just before the lunch crowd came, they were allowed a 15 minute break to get food for themselves.

Sasuke just sat back, he had forgotten about bringing a lunch. He sighed as he felt his stomach rumble back at his stupidity. He walked over to the sink and whipped the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel. He turned back and found a plate thrust into his hands.

"Thought you might actually be human and need to eat something." The blonde said, observing him with startling aquamarine eyes. Sasuke had never really noticed how vibrant they were before, the blue looked like it was twisting and pooling into different shades. He felt a slight blush threaten to stain his face, "Err..thanks." The blonde just smiled and walked over to their own table on the kitchen, setting his own plate down and grabbing a stool.

Sasuke followed suit, sitting down and looking at his meal, his toasted sandwich looked to be a turkey, roastbeef, sundried tomato and cheese on rye, and there was a portion of fries on his plate. He sampled a bite of his sandwich, and his eyes widened. _Holy hell this is good!! I don't remember him cooking anything at all during the time when we were training..._

"Hey Naruto...?"

"Hmmm...?" Answered the blonde, raising his head again.

"When did you learn to cook?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the ketchup from the table for his fries. Looking back again, he caught the brilliant smile played across his friend's face.

"Well...I guess I always had a knack for it, coming up with new recipes, making new meat dishes. Eventually, after we got you back, I took a class for a while to get my degree in the culinary field so I could get this job. It pays the rent, and keeps me out of trouble." He answered as he finished his meal, getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"But all we ever saw you eat was ramen, a hundred percent of the time, I never knew you did this!" Sasuke said as he finished his own astoundingly good meal, standing up to do the same.

Naruto laughed, "That's only because I can't make it. I've tried a thousand times, but I just can't make my ramen taste as good as Ichiraku's." Naruto turned to look at him while leaning on the counter. "What about you, you have the Uchiha fortune, a mansion, anything anyone would ever want, why do you need a job?"

Sasuke looked up abruptly, no one had ever described his lifestyle that way, he still had things he needed, friends, things to keep the demons at bay. "I don't want to just use my family's money like the spoiled child half the village seems to think I am. I'd like to make an honest living, earn what I have, make money like normal people. Besides, it's good to get away from the house... memories are easier to ignore when you aren't at the place they happened in." Sasuke looked away.

Naruto nodded, he knew all to well what comes to haunt you when you're alone. Both jumped up as they heard the door chime. The blonde let another smile grace his face, "time for the afternoon crowd."

* * *

Lunch was a bit harder, but come dinner, the place was packed. Sasuke and Naruto worked feverishly to complete orders. Since Sasuke didn't know most of it yet, Naruto really just told him to grab things for him, which was almost as good, it was like having an extra pair of hands.

They were almost caught up when 6 new orders came in. Naruto groaned, and asked Sasuke to get the bread out of the oven.

The blonde turned to the side and untied the top of his apron, peeling off his shirt, with all the frantic cooking they'd been doing, it had gotten pretty hot in their kitchen. Sasuke opened the oven and was turning to get a set of ovenmitts when he saw Naruto shirtless.

He openly stared at the fine chiseled abbs and the muscled arms and back. He was mezmerized and he watched beads of sweat roll down his face, he leaned foreward slightly and cried out as his hand touched the door of the oven. Naruto spun around, and upon seeing Sasuke clutching his hand and grunting in pain, dashed over, grabbing his hand and thrusting it under the sink. Sasuke hissed as the cool water hit his burnt skin.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.." He tried to take his hand out , but was stobbed by a gentle one on his arm. "You have to stay like that for 20 minutes, otherwise it'll just burn again after you take it out." He turned his head to look at him, and was shocked by how close Naruto was to him, the man was at least 3 inches taller than he was and he could see every pull and twitch of the muscles in front of him. He blushed and turned his head away before it was caught, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to handling the place on my own." Naruto gave his arm a squeeze before moving to the bread to take it out.

Sasuke found himself longing for Naruto to come back as the lingering feel of the hand on his arm faded.

* * *

After the long hours it took to finish off before closing time, Sasuke went to the front to talk to Hiwasaka while Naruto took the trash out to the alley. He found the old man washing down the front counter.

"Oh hello Sasuke. I suppose you want to know how you did. With no complaints from Naruto, I can only say welcome aboard! We have Sundays off, so enjoy your time tomorrow, and I hope to see you Bright and early on Monday!" He said with eyes twinkling.

"Thank you very much sir!" Sasuke said, happy that his burn hadn't hindered him too much.

"Good, now go help out Naruto before you go home." With that, the old man walked to get his coat.

Sasuke turned and walked to the back to help the blonde take out the trash.

* * *

Naruto walked out towards the bins, thankful for the fresh air. It had been hard all day to be around Sasuke. He'd wanted to touch him, kiss him, tell him he loved him, but he never would. Naruto was a monster, a demon, a living sin. Even if he somehow managed to win Sasuke's heart, it wouldn't be fair to the raven, he would be shunned as well. He could live and deal with his own pain, but having someone else hurt for him, would be unbearable. He loved Sasuke with all his heart, but he would watch from a far, and deal with anything life threw at him.

He was just about to throw the bags in the bin when a voice whispered into his ear, "Hello blue-eyes, what are you doing out so late in this part of town?"

He spun around quickly, and found a blade right at his throat. He swallowed, wide eyed, as he noticed three men plus the one that had him now. He damned himself for being too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice them coming.

"Why would the town demon-bastard be strolling these roads?" One asked as he came up to them and pulled up the bottem of his shirt, revealing the seal. "Well hello foxy."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Naruto growled, hopefully they'd get the hint before it got messy.

"Hmmm, personally I have no liking for the body of a monster, but why not take advantage of something worthless." The one with the knife said, grinning like a wolf.

Naruto felt his body begin to heat with chakra, before both men yelped and jumped away, "His skin is burning!"

His canines began to extend and he could feel the burn of his eyes changing colour, "I told you to leave me the fuck alone." He said walking towards them with steps that burnt themselves into the dirt. He lunged at one man, easily taking him down with a solid punch to his ribs. He smiled as he felt the satifying crunch of bone. Another one came at him from behind and he spun and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it until he heard the satisfying pop of dislocation. He looked at the two broken men and his instincts quarreled and screamed at him to kill them and rip them too shreds. He was visibly shaking with restraint by the time he growled at the other two, "Run, now, and take them with you." They simply nodded and scambled to grab the two groaning men, running away from him.

"Naruto?"

He froze.

He turned.

He saw the man he loved looking at him with awe in his eyes.

His face fell, and he ran.

* * *

Sasuke had walked out to see if Naruto needed help, and found the man being ganged up on. He knew Naruto could look after himself, so he watched from a safe distance, he would intervene if needed. Then something changed. He had seen both the fangs and the deepened scars before, but there was something else, something in the way he loved what he did... He had never seen such beauty in strikes before, each move was perfectly calculated , sending the most amount of force possible.

He watched as the last two ran away and walked foreward behind the blonde.

"Naruto?"

He could see the man stop and turn, watching as his face fell and he bolted.

Sasuke immediatly followed, running after the blonde.

* * *

It was pitch black outside by the time he caught up, just as Naruto got to his apartment and slammed the door in his face. Sasuke looked around until he saw the open window.

* * *

Naruto waited on the inside, even as his baser instincts told him to grab Sasuke and take him ... _please leave, ...please... _He pressed his ear to the door and heard retreating footsteps. He sighed and rested his head against the door, Sasuke had seen him , he had seen how horrible Naruto really was, and now he would hate him forever, with good reason. He growled in frustration and punched the door with enough force to leave a small dent.

He found tears coming to his red eyes and turned slowly, quickly finding himself looking down into onyx eyes.

"Sasuk-?!"

"Why did you run!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I-I ... you saw me... and I.." Naruto stuttered, stepping back slightly.

"Ran! Didn't you hear me yelling at you too stop the entire way here?!"

"Yes, but I didn't want you to-" Naruto could feel his feral instincts running on overload, he had to get Sasuke out of here fast.

"Catch my breath? 'Cause you succeded th-"

"Sasuke! You have to stop, you have to leave! Now! Before I ... " He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"Naruto, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why the hell you ran!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Naruto's coat in his fists.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the physical contact and looked at Sasuke with a predatory gaze. Sasuke realised what he'd done and tried to back away, but was grabbed by Naruto and slammed into the wall.

He thrashed under the fox's heated gaze, "Naruto what are you doing!? You ha-" His speech was cut off as a pair of fanged lips crushed themselves onto his. Sasuke barely had time to gasp before his mouth was plundered by a hot tongue. His eyes closed tightly and moaned as he felt the elongated canines rip his lips slightly. He tried to kiss back, but found himself far outmatched.

As the heated liplock continued Naruto's clawed hand came down and tore his shirt open. Whatever complaint he may have had was destroyed when the hand dipped lower and began to stroke him through his pants.

Sasuke broke off, gasping and panting for air as the mouth that had just molested his own continued it's trek down his neck, leaving nips and small punctures that left little bleeding specs in a trail.

Naruto came up and growled at him, emitting a deep rumble, "I warned you, you fucking bastard, now you're going to hurt." His instincts were screaming at him to take, rip, kill, and he had nothing left to hold them back with.

Before Sasuke even knew what was happening he was on his back on the floor, and the lower portion of his clothes were being torn away. He moaned as that mouth continued to tear him, it felt so damned good to be taken and marked so thoroughly, and he'd be fucked if Naruto wasn't the best one to deliver.

Sasuke moaned as he was flipped onto his hands and knees, and hands pulled his legs apart with undeniable power. He tried to twist out of the strong hold on his hips, but Naruto gave a sharp bite on his ass as a warning. Sasuke had no time to protest before a hot tongue ran over his entrance. He groaned and almost collapsed when it pushed into him, stretching, and started a slow rhythm. "Oh god, ohh _fuck_..." He felt the fangs against his skin before the tongue left him and was immediatly replaced with Naruto's cock.

Sasuke screamed as the hot length slammed into him. It hurt like hell, but it hurt so fucking good. He panted as he felt Naruto completely seat in him and begin to thrust.

"Naruto...please...ohhh _FUCK_!!" Sasuke yelled as he moaned. He was so hard, he physically hurt, he never thought he'd be a masochist, but if this was what it was like, he'd never turn back.

The pace quicked to unbearable degrees as Naruto's demon strength took over. Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Naruto's chakra spilling over onto him and running through his veins, the fathomless heat seemed like it should be killing him, but all it did was raise his already steamy body temperature. His moans were the only thing falling from his mouth now, and every burning thrust pushed him that much closer to orgasm.

Naruto had almost completely surrendered to his lust and pulled Sasuke's back to his stomach, sinking his teeth into the junture of his neck and soldier. Sasuke screamed as he came with the intense pleasure of the pain. Naruto followed quickly with yell of his own.

They fell to the floor together, Naruto pulling out and lapping the wound he'd caused. Sasuke rolled over to face him and watched as the ruby glow began to sink into the regular blue he'd come to love.

Naruto felt himself turning back to normal, but with normality came realisation of what he'd just done. He stared at Sasuke. "Oh my god, oh no... no, I _ruined_ _everything_!" He yelled as he scrambled backwards, falling over shoes. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I never ment for you to know!"

Sasuke stood up quickly, alarmed. "Naruto, what are you talking about?!" He asked as he tried to come closer, his heart beginning to hurt when Naruto flinched away.

"I love you Sasuke, I have since I first met you, but you were never supposed to find out! I would never lose our friendship just so you could call me a monster. But then you were on my team, and you left, and you came back, and it killed me every time. And now you're back here, and you got a job at the same place as me, and you saw me tear those guys appart like the demon I really am. Then I practically raped you! I'm so sorry Sasuke, I know you won't forgive me, but im _so_ sorry!"

Sasuke looked up at him with anger in his eyes, "You are no monster you jackass, being who you are doesn't make you a monster! The only people that call you that are the ones who are scared of you, the ones that don't understand exactly who you are."

"But I attaked those men! I hurt them way more than I had too!" Naruto's voice shook as he watched Sasuke take another step.

"Because they were going to do the same, or worse, to you!" Sasuke moved closer still.

"Sasuke don't.." Naruto said as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch.

"I will do as I want to!"

"Don't you understand?! People aren't like this!" Naruto whispered. "I'm the walking incarnation of everything this village has learned to hate and distrust, no one here cares anymore!"

"That's not true." Sasuke whispered back, "I do, I love you too you bastard and I could have stopped you if I wanted to, but I didn't because I wanted it." He growled out, grabbing Naruto's shirt in his fist to drag him closer.

Naruto growled back, "But you have the perfect life! You have a huge house, your own grounds, every girl in town would kill for your love, why on earth would you risk being shunned for the rest of your life by doing this!" His voiced dropped to softer tone, "Sasuke, I decided long ago that it wasn't fair to you to ask you to be with me."

"You don't think I should be the one to make that choice?!" Sasuke said, anger shining in his eyes. "I may have all of those things, but they could all disappear right now and I would still be happy as long as I could be with you!"

Naruto could feel his resolve crumbling at the look in his eyes, and decided to take the risk. "You'll regret this..." He said as leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, placing his hand under the raven's chin.

"I will make _that _decision myself." Sasuke whispered, bringing up his arms to wrap around the strong stomach.

Naruto leaned in closer so that their lips almost touched, "As you wish.." With that, Naruto gently kissed Sasuke, alleviating some of the rips he had made in his lips earlier. Sasuke deepened the kiss and let his hands drift down grind their hips together.

Naruto broke away and gave him an incredulous look. "Again?" Sasuke smiled back, a real genuine smile, "Think of it as contrasting ideas, you've had me rough, I want to see if you can do gentle, and I'd like to see how long you'll last."

* * *

Alright, this baby has been edited and made pretty, and I feel much better about it now! Nods to self Thanks for all of the reviews, they are much appreciated! Also, any new reviewers will be met with over-exuberant snuggles!!

Anywhos, goodnight kittens!!  
-Ja


	2. Chapter 2

Okies, so this is my cute little epilogue, I hope you likes!

Warnings: yaoi

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I merely came up with an idea. YAY FOR ME.

* * *

Epilogue:

Naruto Uzumaki crawled out of bed as light began to stream through his window. He saw his love move a bit under the covers and smiled. He was so happy that the horrible event that happened yesterday had ended well. _And it did end well... I lost count of how many times we've fucked since then..._

Smiling to himself , he pulled on a pair of boxers and some loose jeans, not bothering with a shirt, and walked to his kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and got out the cereal and the milk. When the pot was done, he poured himself a mug and sipped the steaming liquid. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and turned to see Sasuke, clad in nothing but a pair of red boxers with 'Naruto's' embroidered on the butt.

Naruto grinned at the implication, "Good morning Sasuke-koi." The raven looked up and smiled brightly at the name. "Morning Naruto-koi," he said with a yawn. Naruto came up behind him and snaked his arms around his middle as Sasuke dug around in his fridge, coming out with a few items.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as chocolate sauce, whipping cream, maracheno cherries, and sprinkles were placed on the counter. "For breakfast?!"

Sasuke turned in his arms and hooked his fingers into the beltloops, "You could say that..." He said, smirking.

Naruto caught on and gaped at the impossibly sexy man. "You cannot be serious! We've fucked at least 10 times in the last 6 hours! You are horny to _insane_ degrees!"

Sasuke leaned up and nibbled lightly on Naruto's lip, "Can you blame me? And yes I am serious, and it's soon to be 11." With that he broke off, lingering with a slight pull on the beltloops before he gathered his supplies in his arms and walked calmly back to their bedroom.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched those damn hips swagger away from him, and almost dropped his mug. He set it on the counter as he felt himself quickly becoming aroused, before bolting down the hallway after his insatiable lover.

* * *

Just a little short and sweet snippet ;; Hope you liked it! R&R 


	3. Authoress' Note

Hello kittens!! Much love from Lynx. Just dropping you a line to let you know that I've made "Sacrifice" edited and pretty. I've also changed a few things, and gotten rid of any glaringly obvious mistakes. However, if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to poke me in the side, and i'll be quick to fix them! Thank you all for your reviews, they are much appreciated!

-snuggles all-

Till next time, g'night kittens!

-pets-


End file.
